kung_fu_humansfandomcom-20200213-history
Weird Science Chapter Five
WEIRD SCIENCE; CHAPTER FIVE Trinity and Nicole were convinced that Mr. Nepolotano was a villain as soon as I told them what had happened that day on the bus. "Why would he want to start the chemical unit early?" I asked. "So you would be too interested in chemicals and not notice him acting weird," Trinity replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the universe. Her voice's volume dropped immensely. "We need to tell Master Shifu about this, before-" "-something bad happens," Nicole finished her sister's sentence. That was the cool thing about Trinity and Nicole being so close. Very rarely, they finished each other's sentences. "Right," I replied. "Should we tell the principal?" Nicole and Trinity looked at me funny. "Okay, one, no one would believe you," Nicole said. "And two, if anyone did believe you, they would be really close to finding out the secret to these," Trinity said, carefully touching the Emerald Necklace. "Really, Kelsi, the best person to tell would be Master Shifu." I nodded. "Language!" Trinity yelled at a group of seventh graders who were using foul language. I shook my head. That's one thing that the animal world didn't have- cursing children. We agreed to meet in the animal world at three thirty, and as soon as I got home I quickly finished the little homework that I had (only a Social Studies worksheet and a worksheet for Italian). Lance was telling me how lucky I am that I don't have a lot of homework, because he got an average amount (to him it's a lot, because he goofs off instead of actually doing it). I grabbed a chocolate chip cookie before leaving at three thirty, and ran up to my room. I put my thumb over my ruby. 'The Jade Palace in the animal world,' I thought. And I crossed over to the second world- the animal dimension. ---- The landing was hard. My body hit the soft grass, which felt incredibly hard on my skin. I landed right next to Trinity and Nicole, who had just arrived, and were rubbing their sore arms and legs. "Found out a better way to land yet?" I asked them. "That's what I was about to ask you," Nicole told me… ---- Training. Ever since I had come to the animal world, Kung Fu had been a part of me. It had run in my family, and I had never even known it. Training was a way to improve my Kung Fu skills. I wanted to become a strong and powerful Dragon Sister, just like my ancestors. So I always trained hard. Training came first in the animal world before anything else did. But this time, the first thing we had to do was tell Shifu about Mr. Nepolotano. When we did, he was shocked. "A floating gem?" he asked. "Poisons in his classroom?" We nodded. "That can't be good," Shifu muttered. "What, master?" I asked. "Humans, this man is obviously a villain," our master explained. "And based on the way he spoke into the gem, he may also be working for someone else." I looked at him. "That's bad," Nicole muttered. "And even worse, he's in the human world," Trinity pointed out. "The only people who can defeat him is… well, us. Cause we have Ai's necklaces." "True, true," Shifu replied. "So what should we do, master?" I asked. "Should we go right in and fight him?" "No," our master replied. "You must… get to know him better." We were all shocked at his command. "What the heck?" I asked. "Master, you really don't mean you want us to get to know a villain, do you?" "Humans, it is the only way," Shifu replied. "If you get to know him, you can find out things that only one of his favorite students would know." "Like what kinds of chemicals are in his room and how deadly they are," I said, getting it a little. "And, using this information, we can find out on our own if he's planning on using them for evil," Trinity added. "And we'll get enough information to know when he'll attack!" Nicole added, finishing her older sister's sentence again. "Exactly humans, exactly!" our master replied. "But it could take weeks to get to know him," I pointed out. "It's better than no plan at all, Kelsi," Trinity said. Shifu looked at us "Will you accept this mission?" he asked. I looked at the girls and smiled. "Yes," we all said in unison. Well, of course the answer would be yes. We're the Dragon Sisters, real warriors! And real warriors never turn down a mission, do they? "So, master, after we get to know him, then what?" Nicole asked. Shifu turned to look at us. "I will tell you the next phase of this plan when you feel you know much about this enemy," he explained. I understood why. He didn't want us attacking Mr. Nepolotano on our own. Which I would probably do if he told us when and how to. Because one thing about me which Shifu has probably figured out is that (and I can't believe I'm saying this about myself) I can't take orders. I'm too independent. ---- The next day was… how can I describe it?… Exhausting. Period One: Social Studies (no. Just no). Period Two: Home and Careers (snore). Period Three: Science. I stepped into the science classroom. Students were already sitting down, looking excited to start the unit on chemistry. I sat down in my usual spot. When the bell rang, Mr. Nepolotano took attendance, as usual, and started the lesson. The class wasn't that interesting. The entire period, we took notes on chemistry from a video. Basically, it explained that most chemicals are elements, and appear on the periodic table. All elements are either a solid, liquid, gas, or plasma. There were a few more things, but because of all the stress of having to ask Mr. Nepolotano those questions and having to get to know him, I could barely focus on it. After the video, the bell rang, and students filed out of the classroom. I stayed behind. "Mr. Nepolotano?" I asked, coming up to his desk. He turned around and looked at me. "Yes, Miss…" "Rider," I said. "Rider," he repeated. "Um, I just wanted to say," I began. I paused. Was this plan really going to work? "I just wanted to say, if you need help with anything, I'm available after school on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays." He looked at me and smiled his supposedly evil smile. "Thank you, Miss Rider," he said. "I'll inform you if I ever do need help with something." I nodded. "You're welcome," I said sweetly. "I, um, have to get to my next class." He nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow," Mr. Nepolotano said. I saw a smile flash on his face for a second, then vanish. I smiled, said goodbye, and left. ---- Rest of the day: Period four: ELA (yawn). Period five: Gym (fail). Period six: Italian (eh). Period seven: Lunch (so-so). Period eight: Health (ick!). Period nine: math (hmm... Advanced math is easier than I thought). ---- "Anything on him yet?" I asked my friends as soon as I arrived on the bus. "No," Trinity and Nicole said in unison, in a depressed tone. "He's really secretive," Trinity added. "When I asked him why he had that book, he shoved it in his pocket and said that the bell was going to ring soon, and that he wanted to be left alone." "Yeah," Nicole said. "Are we the only human beings who know that he's an enemy?" "That would be a 'yes'," I sighed… ---- Over the next week, we trained a lot harder. I snapped those arrows, ripped apart that dummy, and jumped over that fire like tomorrow wouldn't come. I pretended they were all my science teacher, and I had to snap his bones, rip him apart, and dodge his fiery attacks. "You idiot," I muttered while leaping over and around the fire that came up out of various holes in the floor. But then I realized, how was he an idiot? For being evil and possibly being ordered by another villain? What if he had to do it? What if he would be killed if he stayed on the good side? I shook my head, not believing it. I had never thought about villains in that way. I thought that they were evil just to be evil and get power. But maybe it wasn't that way. Maybe they wanted power because they were poor and needed to support their families. Maybe they were evil because they were being ordered to steal and commit crimes from a higher power, and they may be killed if they disagree to it. Maybe they just want revenge on one person because of the past. No. 'No, Kelsi,' I thought. 'Never believe that. Always believe that they're evil, no matter what.' But I was lying to myself. That wasn't true. Seraphiniaph, daughter of the Bacon's cat, Kahn, turned from good to evil and then turned good again. She only did that because she wanted revenge, and then realized that what she was doing was foolish and stupid, and that it wasn't Kahn's fault that her mother (his wife) was dead. So yes, the evil can change. It happens very rarely, but they can change. Like the idiotic teenagers of my world who drink and drive. They can change. Like my parents say, they're doing it to be cool, and have not yet realized that it's wrong. They'll realize it later in life. Until then, they're idiots. They're just as bad as the villains who come to the valley who we have to defeat. In fact, they may be worse. The villains here don't do drugs and smoke and speed and steal. The villains in the human world do. ---- I was so caught up in my thinking that I almost didn't notice the screaming coming from the valley below. It sounded like a young woman. Then a man. Then it erupted into thousands of screams. We all stopped and listened to the cries coming from the valley, not moving, a ball of fire almost setting my skirt in flames. When we heard evil laughter, we ran down to the valley, and I grabbed the Sword of Heroes on my way there. Shifu met us at the top of the thousand steps, a concerned look on his face. "Look," he calmly ordered us, looking down on the valley. I almost screamed when I saw it. People were running and screaming, running away from figures dressed in white that I could not identify. At least three structures were in flames. One of them was the shop of… "Dad!" Po yelled. He took off running down the steps. We all took off after the Dragon Warrior. The entire way down we ran full speed, and I wondered who was doing this, where they came from, why they were here, and how strong they may be. As soon as we reached the valley at the bottom of the steps, I took a closer look at the destruction of the valley. Another building had gone up in flames. People ran around screaming, running away from the creatures, who I still couldn't identify. Po took off running to the Noodle Shop. "Humans, go with Po," Shifu ordered. "Tigress, Crane, Mantis, go to the South. Viper, Monkey, you two and I will go to the East." "Yes, master," we all said quickly in unison, and we ran off to where we were ordered to go. My fellow Dragon Sisters and I took off running to Po, who was just arriving at the Noodle Shop. He ran inside and gasped, frozen for a second. We came next to him, and I almost burst into fearful tears when I saw them. Monsters. They were completely colored white, with humanlike bodies. Their heads were that of a crocodile, with gigantic long eyes that had nothing in them but swirling dusty darkness. The teeth were long and pointed, with some kind of thick red goo coming out of their mouths and staining the floor, their bodies, and their lips. They wore ripped, brown pants. Nicole started crying out of fear, and Trinity hid behind Po, yelling. I stayed there, immobilized by fear, looking into the eyes of those… creatures. Someone must have done some insane gene slicing to get these things. "Dad!" Po screamed, running in. I looked at where he was running, and I saw the thing that set me off. Mr. Ping. Engulfed in flames. Burning to death. I sliced the first creature I saw with my sword, all my anger building up. Whoever created these monsters was going to pay, and they would pay hard.